


Babysitting

by Lyumi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babysitting, fourmis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumi/pseuds/Lyumi
Summary: Texte sur Mantis pour un défi d'écriture : 3 mots, 10 min, un personnage. Les mots étaient "Sentiments, bêtises, fourmis"





	Babysitting

Mantis n’avait que très peu d’expérience en garde d’enfant. Venant d’une planète où le seul être vivant était la planète elle-même, cela semblait plutôt normal. Mais à la jeune extraterrestre, garder des enfants lui rappelait tous ces petites créatures qui arrivaient de nulle part sur la planète et disparaissaient mystérieusement (morts) peu de temps après.

Mais Ego n’était plus, et il n’y avait pas le temps pour les sentiments quand il s’agissait de s’occuper de la plus turbulente et téméraire gamine de la galaxie ; Cassie Lang.

Il était rare que Cassie soit seule. En général il y avait toujours quelqu’un pour rester avec elle, mais ce soir-là, par un concours de circonstance et un manque de communication, il ne restait plus que Mantis. Les Avengers (dont Scott) étaient partis en mission, et ses parents (Mantis ne se souvenait plus de leurs noms) faisaient une soirée en amoureux.

Exaltée par cette soudaine liberté, l’enfant avait décidé de mener la vie dure à la pauvre extraterrestre, enchaînant bêtises sur bêtises.

Elle avait tout d’abord insisté pour faire pleins de gâteaux pour l’équipe et ses parents, mais comme aucune des deux ne savaient cuisiner, la mission fut rapidement abandonnée -ainsi que les ingrédients sur la table. A peine cette idée passée, Cassie avait commencé à construire une immense maison en coussin, puis s’était déclarée reine et avait ordonnée à Mantis de la couronner avec la petite couronne en carton utilisée lors de la galette des rois.

Finalement, les deux se retrouvaient dans le labo secret de Hank Pym (où Cassie avait-elle eu l’accès et les codes ? Nul ne saura jamais) à observer la collection de fourmis du vieillard.

Ce n’était pas si mal : Mantis adorait les insectes. Elle trouvait qu’ils lui ressemblaient un peu, avec leurs petites antennes. D’ailleurs, Cassie n’arrêtait pas de le répéter.

Après avoir couru dans tous les sens en s’extasiant sur chaque action de chaque petites bêtes, Cassie avait baillé lourdement. Mantis sut à ce moment là que la petite étaient épuisée et, sous ses multiples protestations, la guida vers le lit où elle se coucha.

La dernière pensée de Mantis devant l’enfant endormi, fut que ce n’était pas si mal, au final, de s’occuper de gamins. Et tout doucement, elle se coucha à ses côtés, dévorée par la fatigue.


End file.
